Wouldn't Change a Thing
by softballgirl05
Summary: A songfic based on "Wouldn't Change a Thing" from Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam. Percabeth. Please read and review! Set in BOTL


**A/N: **I was at a Jonas Brothers/Demi Lovato concert on 9/1/10 (which rocked:D) and when they were singing this song I got the idea for this song fict. Based on "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato from Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam. Review please! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned PJO or Camp Rock I wouldn't be in my basement writing Fanfic, I would be spending like a billionaire!

* * *

"**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say**

**His mind is somewhere far away **

**And I don't know how to get there**

**It's like all he wants is to chill out**

**Makes me want to pull my hair out"**

I sighed again as Percy stared off into the distance. I kept trying to tell him about my new theories for how to get through the Labyrinth. He wasn't listening. I could tell. His eyes were glazed over and he was on a totally different planet. Percy just wanted to relax before we had to go back into the Labyrinth. Did he not realize how important it was that we have a plan?

"**She's way too serious **

**Always in a rush**

**And interrupting"**

_Annabeth was always going on and on about something. Tonight it was about her Labyrinth plans. She was jabbering and I just sat there, disappointed. I invited her down to the beach with me so we could just and out and chill before tomorrow. All Annabeth wanted to do was discuss strategy. Not that I could get a word in edgewise. I sighed. I just don't get her. _

"**And it's like she/he doesn't even care**

**You and me we're face to face **

**But we don't see eye to eye"**

Why doesn't he understand this is important to me? It's like we're not on the same page at all.

_Can't she see that I just want to spend time with her? She's just not on the same wavelength._

"**We're like fire and rain**

**You can drive me insane**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**We're Venus and Mars**

**We're like different stars**

**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I wouldn't change a thing" **

Even though I was angry he was listening to me I couldn't help but smile. I would never admit this out loud but sometimes I liked taking a break with Percy. He made me forget my stress and work and just let go. I couldn't do that on my own. Sure he has his faults (let's face it, he can be a Seaweed Brain sometimes) but still he's my friend and he just wouldn't be the same Percy if he was a workaholic like I am. Even though I wish he would pay attention more, I wouldn't change anything about him.

_Ugh! Annabeth! Couldn't she see I'm trying to relax? She's always bringing her work with her. I would never do that. We're always so different. How are we even friends? In spite of myself, I grinned. That's part of why I love Annabeth. She makes me realistic. I grinned again. If it weren't for her, my cabin would probably explode form all the dirty clothes in there. Despite her not being as relaxed and goofy as I am, I wouldn't change anything about her. _

"**She's always tryin' to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play **

**She's all or nothin'**

**But my feelings never change**

**I try to read her mind**

**She tries to pick a fight **

**To get attention"**

_I sighed again as Annabeth continued her plans. Doesn't she realize she can't do everything? Once we're in the Labyrinth I'm going to do my best but sometimes we're just going to have to wing it. Problem is Annabeth has to have a plan otherwise she's absolutely lost. Plus, there's another problem with us. I thought back to when I found her burning my shroud. Was she still mad about Calypso? I couldn't read her mind, but I was trying to. I wish I could just ask her how she feels but I know I'm not brave enough to do that._

"**Why does he try to read my mind? **

**It's not good to psychoanalyze**

**That's what all of my friends say**

**You and me we're face to face **

**But we don't see eye to eye"**

I caught Percy staring at me – again. He's probably trying to tell what I'm thinking. When I asked Thalia, she said boys are always trying to figure out what you're thinking. She said not to tell him, if he really wants to know he should ask me. Still, I don't think Percy would ask anytime soon. He just doesn't think like that. Is he ever going to see how I feel?

"**We're like fire and rain**

**You can drive me insane**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**We're Venus and Mars**

**We're like different stars**

**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I wouldn't change a thing"**

"**When I'm yes, she's no"**

_Every time I decide I might like Annabeth as more than just my friend I come to the conclusion that she wouldn't feel the same way. I don't think I could handle being shot down by Annabeth. _

"**When I hold on he just lets go"**

Ugh! Seaweed Brain! What else do I have to do? I've been dropping hints and I've even kissed him but he still doesn't get it. I'm trying to tell him I like him but I guess he's just not into me.

"**We're perfectly imperfect**

**But I wouldn't change a thing, no …" **

_Wow, we're so messed up. I couldn't help but smile. Even if we can't be more than friends, we are always best friends. It's not perfect but it's what we do. Annabeth and I are always there for each other. That won't change._

Percy and I aren't perfect, not by a long shot. But still he's my best friend in the world. We're going to have each other's backs no matter what. Seaweed Brain and I wouldn't ever leave each other. I know that will never change.

"**We're like fire and rain**

**You can drive me insane**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

**We're Venus and Mars**

**We're like different stars**

**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I wouldn't change a thing"**


End file.
